


Affectionate touch - ORIG

by KrisseDeKovats



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisseDeKovats/pseuds/KrisseDeKovats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Affectionate touch on the scar of her arm....."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate touch - ORIG

  
  


Gyengéd érintéssel simította végig a sebhelyet, mely talán sose fog teljesen begyógyulni. De mikor felnézett és szemei találkoztak a mellette ülő kék szemeivel, elkapta kezét, félve, hogy megbántaná. De csak egy mosolyt kapott egy kérdéssel szemében. „Mit szeretnél?” 

Nem tudtak egymással beszélni, Nem beszéltek egy nyelvet se melyet a másik is, így csak a testbeszéd volt számukra. Lenézett újra a sebhelyre, mire a nő másik kezével letakarta a sebet a karján. A zöld szempár újra felnézett a kék szemekbe.

\- Reynir. – szólította meg a nő a férfit, aki mint egy értelmes kutya, reagált, felkapva fejét saját nevének hallatán. 

Nem mondott semmit, csak felemelte a kezét és egy maszkot szimulált, melyet elemelt az arcától. Hiába mondta volna, hogy „vedd le”, úgyse értette volna. Viszont a jel elérte a célját, és az izlandi kioldotta a maszkját hátul, és leemelte arcáról majd félredobta a maszkot. A nő karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta lassan és ölébe mászott közel hozzá, de csak játszott vele mosolyogva.

Ajka lassú és gyengéd érintése a másik ajkain. Reynir becsukta szemeit és hajolt felé, de a norvég nem hagyta, hogy ilyen könnyen megkapja. Férfi karjai a nő dereka körül jártak, lassan ruhája alá csúszva simogatták a hátát. 

Újabb érintések. Érezte, hogy a nő ajkai gyengésen érintik a lehunyt szemeit, érezte leheletét és hagyta, hogy játékszer legyen. 

\- Sigrun… - suttogta halkan a nevét, melyet a nő egy csókkal zárt

\- Ssss – csitította két csók közt, majd hagyta, hogy a férfi felhúzza a nő felsőjét, mely egyből le is került róla.

Újra egymás szemébe néztek, miközben a férfi felsője is a földön kötött ki. A nő csak játszott vele újra gyengéd csókokat adott a férfi arcára, melyet a férfi hasonlóképp viszonzott lassan a nyaka fele haladva. Sigrun félretolta Reynir haját az arcából, majd ezzel a mozdulattal végigsimította az arcát, majd felemelte azt, hogy újra lássa a férfi zöld szemeit.

\- _Ég elska þig... _– Suttogta a nőnek, mielőtt újra egy csókot kapott.__

\- _Jeg også..._ – Válaszolt két csók közt.

Gyengéd játékuk végez ért. Nem voltak egyedül.

Cicus ott ült és nézte őket a földről. Sigrun csak nevetett rajta, de már nem bírta volna folytatni a játékot. Reynir, kissé csalódottan, de mosolygott, és felvette Cicust az ölébe és megsimogatta, aki azonnal dorombolt nekik. Sigrun is megcirógatta a macskát, majd egy utolsó csókot adott a férfi arcát, majd amint felvette felsőját, elhagyta a macskatankot…


End file.
